Time and Space
by firekid44
Summary: It's basically the new series of Doctor Who using Xiaolin Showdown characters. This story features the Ninth Doctor, played by Raimundo.
1. An Explosive Entrance

Just what we need - more pointless crap! It's what I do. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Explosive Entrance

It was the usual day. Wake up 7:30, say goodbye to mum, leave the flat. Catch the bus to work. Arrange the plants, set up a display, lunch break – meet up with Omi at Trafalgar Square. Have some fun, and then back to work. Shop closing in five minutes. Brilliant, time to leave. Out the shop – no, wait, take this to Wilson. Now this was different, but fine. She walked into the lift and descended. Into the basement. She stepped out and walked down the corridor.

"Wilson!" she called, and knocked on his office door. There was no reply. She frowned and knocked again.

"I've got the lottery money! I can't hang around, they're closing the shop!" She rattled the handle and jumped at the noise behind her.

"Wilson, is that you?" she asked, and walked towards the noise, through rows of plant pots. She couldn't see anyone.

"Is there someone messing around?" she called, hearing another noise. She jumped as a pot crashed behind her.

"Who's there?" she called. As she spoke, a plant grew out of the pot, but she didn't hear it. It grew into a sort of body. There was a crash and roots broke through the bottom, forming legs.

"Is someone throwing pots around?" she called, and turned around. As she did, the plant stood up and walked towards her.

"Whose idea was this?" she shouted, backing away. "What is it, remote-controlled?" As she walked away, the pots on each side of her grew plants too, and they advanced. She gasped as she felt the wall behind her. The first plant was in front of her, and it was covered in razor sharp spikes. It was going to kill her. She closed her eyes, and prepared for the inevitable.

She felt something grab her hand, and she turned to see a young man next to her. He had brown hair, bright green eyes and a warm smile. He seemed to be wearing some sort of black robe, like a monk, with a golden sash. There was a small image on the left sleeve.

"Run!" he hissed, and pulled her away from the plants. He led her through a set of doors, and into a lift, with the plants following. One of them tried to grab him as the door closed. He pulled a bronze sword from his sash and cut the vine off. He threw it to her.

"Be careful with that," he warned her.

"What was that?" she asked breathlessly.

"What did it look like? It was a plant."

"It can't have been a plant. It was a trick, by some students, or something."

"What makes you say that?" he asked, looking at her with interest.

"I dunno."

"Well, you said it. Why?"

"They were probably animatronics, so there'd need to be a lot of people to make them, and students are silly like that."

"That's very clever," he said, and grinned at her. "That's wrong."

"Well, whoever did it, they're gonna get it when Wilson finds out."

"Who's Wilson?" he asked.

"He works down here, he's…"

"He's dead," he said, finishing the sentence. He walked out as the lift stopped, with her following.

"That's not funny, that's sick!" she said. He ignored her and held up his sword.

"Hold on," he muttered. "Sword of the Storm!" He spun the sword and the lift was filled with wind, knocking the walls out. He ran towards the exit, and she followed.

"What did you do? Who were they?" she shouted. He skidded to a halt and opened the door, pushing her out onto the street.

"I wedged the lift into the walls so they can't use it. They're Heylin Plants, and they're trying to take over the world, so I'll just have to get rid of them. Lucky I have this." He held up a small box. "Is there anyone in there?"

"No, no one," she replied.

"Good. Now, I'm going to blow up this building, and kill the plants. I might die, but what do you care? Go and have some beans on toast, or something. And don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He slammed the door and she stood there in surprise. The door swung open again and he looked out.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Kimiko. Kimiko Tohomiko."

"Nice to meet you, Kimiko. Run for your life!" He shut the door again and she ran down the street. Once she thought she was far away enough, she turned back to look at the shop. As she did, there was a loud bang and the whole place was on fire. She ran away, not noticing the blue police box she passed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most main characters have been replaced by Xiaolin Showdown characters. There's a few that stayed, but... anyway. R&R, I'll update ASAP.


	2. The Second Encounter

The Second Encounter

"The whole of central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Early reports indicate…" Mrs Tohomiko cut off the sound of the television as she walked into the room, talking on the telephone.

"It is even on the television!" She set down a cup of herbal tea in front of Kimiko. "She is lucky to be alive!" She walked back into the kitchen, and her voice went silent to Kimiko's ears. She looked at the withered vine on the table. The spikes had withdrawn. Who was the Doctor? What had he been doing there? Where did he come from?

"Kimiko!" It was Omi. He ran in and looked at her.

"I have been so worried! I cannot believe the was a fire at your place of work! You might have been punching the bag if you were not careful!"

"Kicking the bucket," she sighed. Omi was sweet, sure, but he had no idea about slang.

"That too!"

"Don't worry, Omi, I'm fine," she said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"Please, tell me what caused the fire!"

"I wasn't in the place, I don't know!" Her mum walked in and held up the phone.

"Kimiko! There's a man from a newspaper who'll give you £500 for an interview."

"Oh, great!" said Kimiko sarcastically. "Give me the phone!" She took it and cut off the call.

"Well, you need some way of making money," sighed her mum, and walked out.

"I am afraid I must leave, Kimiko," said Omi, standing up.

"Take this with you," she said, giving him the vine. "Get rid of it." Omi took it and walked out, dropping it in a bin as he left he building. The bin rattled as Omi walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kimiko's alarm went off, same as ever, 7:30. No point in getting up. No job to go to. She lay in for the morning, not getting up for a few hours.

"There is Finch's, you could try there," said Kimiko's mum later that morning.

"Oh great," said Kimiko sarcastically. "The butchers!"

"You have to work somewhere, Kimiko," sighed her mum, walking into her bedroom." There was clatter. Kimiko stared at the cat flap as it swung to a stop.

"I thought you said you'd nailed the cat flap shut, mum!" she shouted, walking towards the door.

"I did!" replied her mum.

"Apparently not," she muttered, and crouched next to the flap. She frowned and picked up a screw from the floor. The flap rattled again. She looked at the holes where the screws were, and slowly pushed the flap open. There was a face on the other side. The Doctor.

"Ah!" she cried, and swung the door open. The Doctor stared at her and frowned.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Let's see," said Kimiko sarcastically. "Maybe I live here?"

"What do you do that for?"

"Because I do!" she groaned. "I'm only here because _someone_ blew up my job!" He shook his watch and held it to his ear.

"Must've got the wrong signal," he muttered. "You're not plastic, are you?" He tapped her on the head and she glared at him.

"Nope," he said. "Bonehead. Bye!" He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house.

"You. Inside. Now," she said simply, and shut the door. She dragged him towards the kitchen.

"Who is it?" shouted her mum.

"It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry!" replied Kimiko.

"She deserves compensation," said Mrs Tohomiko, sticking her head out of her room. He ignored her and walked into the living room. Kimiko was waiting.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Alright," he replied. She walked into the kitchen and switched on the kettle.

"We should go to the police," she said as she made the coffee. He picked up a magazine and opened it.

"That won't last," he muttered. "He's gay, she's an alien…"

"…it's serious, they found a body…" He flicked through a book.

"Sad ending," he muttered.

"…didn't know him that well, but I want to be clear…" He peered in a mirror.

"Jesus, look at my hair…" he gasped.

"…explain everything." She picked up the mugs.

"Have you got a cat?" he asked, hearing a noise behind the sofa.

"No, we used to, but we got strays," she called. He frowned and leant over the side of the sofa. The vine shot up and wrapped around his neck. He grabbed it and tried to pull it off, but he couldn't. Kimiko walked back in with the coffee. She sighed as she saw him.

"I told Omi to throw that out, it was really withered. Stop being stupid." The Doctor finally managed to wrench the vine off. It flew across the room and went for Kimiko. Her scream was cut off as it wrapped around her neck. The Doctor pulled his sword from his belt and slashed at the vine, chopping it in half. It fell to the floor.

"It's okay, it doesn't work I two parts!" he said brightly. He turned and left the flat. Kimiko ran after him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't just go!" she said, following him down the stairs.

"Yes I can," he said. "Look – here I am, here I go!"

"But that vine," she said, pointing back at her flat. "It tried to kill me!"

"One hundred percent for observation," he said sarcastically.

"You've got to tell me what's going on!" she insisted, following him down the stairs. He shook his head and opened the door.

"No I don't." She groaned angrily and ran after him.

"Okay I'll tell the police!" she said. "You said if I tell anyone, they'd die. So explain, or I talk." He stopped and smirked at her.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" he asked. She grinned.

"Sort of, yeah." He chuckled and carried on walking.

"Doesn't work," he replied.

"Seriously, who are you?" she asked, walking with him.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor," he replied.

"'The Doctor'?" she repeated. "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor!" he said.

"'The Doctor?'"

"Hello!" he said sarcastically.

"Is it supposed to sound impressive?" she asked. He grinned.

"Sort of." They laughed again.

"So tell me, are you the police or something?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Just passing. I'm a long way from home."

"What did I do, though?" she asked. "Why are they after me?" He groaned.

"Does the world revolve around you? You just got in the way."

"It tried to kill me!" she shouted.

"It was after me!" he replied. "Last night, I was there, then you blundered in and almost ruined everything. This morning, I was tracking them down, it was tracking me down, and you were caught in the middle."

"So the world revolves around you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Pretty much, yep." She shook her head and groaned.

"So who else is on your side, fighting these plants?" she asked. He thought about it.

"About… no-one." She stopped in surprise.

"You're on your own?" He nodded.

"Who else is there? You lot, you humans, you're no good. You wake up, eat your food, watch TV, go to bed. Not what I need. I'm fighting a war." She grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Start from the beginning."


End file.
